New life
by CrazyFemaleDragon
Summary: Robin is going under changes with her and Amon New life in American. But when she and Amon go to London, things changes, Robin Attends a School that well is astonishing. Crossover Discontinued Re posting
1. Default Chapter

Well here is new life hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin Chapter 1 New life 

Beep beep beep "stupid alarm clock." said a girl with emerald eye hitting snooze and going back to sleep. /15 minutes later/ beep beep beep "ahhh can you shut up you stupid thing?" mumbled the girl " Robin are you up yet its 6:30 if you don't what to be late on your first day of high school do." said a man with brown hair "tell Amon I not going nagira." mumbled robin "and why not kid?" asked nagira "because for one I didn't want to go to school in the first place and second I'm to sleepily." said robin yawning "tell him I go tomorrow." "He told me you say that and he said if you not out of bed by 6:35 he WILL dump ice cold water on you or put you in a ice cold shower said nagira." "Like to see him try nagira and good night wake me up at 12:00 ok." said Robin laying down "what ever kid good night." said nagira walking out 'I swear she want him to do that' thought Nagira walking down the stairs in to the kitchen it was great for three people "is she getting up or not nagira?" asked a Amon making nagira turn around and looked at his brother "no she said to tell you that she go tomorrow and when I said you pour ice cold water on her she said you like to see you try." said nagira looking at amon seeing if he really going to do that "well its 6:33 now if she not in here in 2 minutes she will be very cold." said Amon getting up and putting his plat in the sink "you mean you are really going to pour water on her?" asked Nagira "yes." said Amon "all man I have to see this. said nagira laughing Amon gust shook his head and gave his brother a death glare.

Robin just stared at her clock it was 6:34 she had 1 minutes to get out bed before Amon walk in and picks her up and puts her in an ice cold shower and poured ice cold water on her luckily for her she had stop sleep naked and wears one of Amon t-shirts and underwear she start win she new she was going to live with two man most of the time it was just her and Amon but Nagira visits now and thin she laughed she new Amon was going to do it but before she'd get something from him it has been 1and a half years sense the factory had fell she and Amon had got to now each other much better over the year and half. She laugh at how Amon had said that he the cold-heart Amon love her it was to die for but what made her laugh the hardest was that she had got it on dvd she was going to show him win he is in a really bad mood like win he going to kill nagira or something like that. Thin she recalled the day after the factory how they got out with few wounds Amon had a few bruised ribs and a bloodily nose. She had a dislocated right shoulder, a broken arm, and one bruised rib. She and Amon had gone to Nagira's house it was a two day walk but Amon had paraded about 2 miles away for the factory there was a four wheeler it took half a day to get there. Robin lay on the bed there recalling what had happen.

_Flashback_

_She and Amon came up to a house it was nice she and Amon drove up Amon parked on the side of the house. Robin and Amon walk to the back door "Amon is this our house?" Asked Robin holding her right arm "no this is Nagira's" that all he said before opening the back door he walk in she fallowed "sit on the couch" said Amon coughing a little, she did what she was told she sat down she couldn't fell her right arm and it was hard to breath she was all so tried she stated to lay down win Amon's voice made her sit Up "Robin don't go to sleep" said Amon she looked at him he was holding a fits aid kit "ok Amon "she said Amon walk over and sat on the couch " Robin let me see your arm" said Amon" I can't move it" said Robin Amon did not look happy he moved closer to Robin and looked at her shoulder "damn Robin this is going to hunt a lot" said Amon in a softer voice thin normally Robin did not like the sound of him telling her it going to hunt a lot._

"_What is wrong Amon? "asked Robin looking him in the eye. Amon looked at Robin and thin spoke "your right arm is dislocated and win I pop it back in it is going to hunt like hell" said Amon putting his hand over her mouth and the other on her shoulder "on three I going to do it ok" said Amon Robin shook her head yes "ok one two three" there was a creaking sound and a scream Amon looked at Robin she was crying she had screamed but his hand made it not loud enof for anyone to hear it far away he took his hand off and hugged her it surprised Robin but she hugged back "I sorry Robin" said Amon "it ok but Amon please stop my arm hunts really bad" said Robin Amon pulled away slowly and looked at her he was not please at what was on her face there was blood on her mouth he looked at his hand that had been on her mouth it had blood on it to "A-Amon" Robin had seen the blood on his hand a was scared be for she could finish Amon had cut in "Robin are you have hard time breathing " asked Amon "just a little not a lot but my chest hunt a lot win I screamed "said Robin. Amon looked at her 'I hope it's a bruised rib at a broken 'thought Amon "don't breaths hard you mite have a broken rib or two but hopefully there just bruised said Amon "Amon were did the blood come from and are you hunt?" asked Robin Amon looked at her right in the eye a answered "the blood is yours it came out win you screamed and I'm ok a few bruised ribs and I had a bloodily nose-"what the hell" came a voice from the front door I jump a little Amon yelled "nagira call one of your friends that is a doctor" "Amon is that you "called nagira walking in to the living room "Amon I swear you sacred the f out of me" Amon looked at his brother and gave him the classic death glare nagira just smiled "robin nice to see your all right but what in god's name made you scream bloody murder" Robin looked away she did not what to answer it hunt why to much so she just asked Amon if she could go the sleep "Amon can I go to sleep and get a bath" she had asked in the a kindest voice nagira looked he was going to pee his pants Robin all was gave answer to his question he was about to say something when Amon said "yes you can go to the bed room down the hall last door on the right" Robin nodded right and walk to the room._

_End of flashback _

Robin lay there recalling that it was not the best memory she laid there thinking about the first day of 11th grade Amon had said that she couldn't be with just him and nagira all the time but need to be around other people. She had told him she did not what to go and she could meet people other ways and stay homed schooled but Amon said no so she kicked him out of his room and bed. For the last week he had been sleeping on the couch but she was staring to miss him she was going to give back his bed. Now that he and her had gone to America they did not need to hide from STN and SOLOMON they were free in America they lived in California, San Francisco they lived right by the ocean Amon had two house in California one in San Francisco and one on long beach both on the beach. She was amazed win she found that Amon was rich he had 100 million dollars he inherited from his father he said he never used it till now. Amon owned a club that was on the beach it called and he opened it about 5 mouths ago so they all was had money. She had gone there a few times even Amon had told her not to so ever time she whit about a hour later she was being told that it was for people 21 and up, but sometimes he let her stay as long as she had no drinks and he was there. Robin laid their thinking and soon whit back to sleep.

Amon looked back at the clock it was 6:35 and robin was not up he signed and got up and whit up stars to his and robin room he smiled he new robin was going to do this she had been mad at him for a week for making her go to high school she said she let him have his room back today if he whit her on the first day she had gave him to reasons one the boys will know she was taken two she what be mad at him and will give back his bed. He walked in to his room he looked around and then he found it Robin she was sleeping he signed and whit in to there bathroom and turned the hot water on he was going to put her in the shower but it was not going to be cold he walked to the bed and looked at her "Robin Robin wake up or you will be wet" he said softly "I get up if you give me something Amon" "and what do you want robin" said Amon sitting on the bed and putting his face up to hers "I what this" said Robin kissing him lightly "well ok but I what my bed back to night" said Amon kissing her back and picking her up and caring her to the bathroom and putting her in the water never breaking the kiss "AMON I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" yelled robin breaking the kiss "oh you are ok but I what one more kiss" said Amon running out of the bathroom and closing the door "In your dreams,yeah you better start running because I going to fray your ass Amon"said robin jumping out of the water an opening the door and looking around for Amon "Amon wear are you" said Robin looking for the ass "right be hide you Robin" said Amon putting his hands over her eyes and then tiring and cloth over her eye thin picking her up and pinning her down on the bed "get off me NOW Amon and take off the cloth off my eyes" yelled Robin trying to get out of his hold "and why should I, if do then you will burn me" said Amon kissing Robin "exactly jerk" said Robin deepening the kiss "hay Robin do-"Amon broke the kiss and looked at his brother with a death glare that said get you ass out now before I kill you and hang you thin rip off your head.nagira looked at them "Amon there you are I was looking for you-"nagira looked at robin "Robin why do you have a blindfold over your eyes asked nagira 'I'm going to have soo much fun today with Amon today' thought Nagira "I- nagira can you leave and come, back at 6:55 please me and Amon need to talk." said Robin still pined bye Amon "right you and Amon _talk_ I come back in 15 minutes bye bye love birds" said nagira closing the door laughing at the death glade his brother had giving him. "I'm going to kill him one of this days" said Amon "well you can do that later I have missed you, so think about killing him later ok Amon said Robin kissing Amon "I swear you are going to make me lose control one of this days" said Amon though the kiss deepening it "well I'm still a virgin and I'm going to stay a virgin tell I know I'm ready to give it up" said Robin deepening the kiss more.

15 minutes later

"Amon, Robin time up out or I open the door." Nagira heard people moving around and then Amon yelling "Nagira I swear you open that door and I will have you ass burned and before you ask robin said that." Nagira just smiled "whatever just tell Robin that she has 10 minutes to get down here dressed you to Amon." Said Nagira still smiling and walking down stairs.

"What am I going to wear hmmm this no this no this no this ahhhh"said Robin going thou her cloths looking for something to wear, Amon sat on the bed laughing at her on till he got a shoe in the face "hey what was that for said Amon looking at robin "that was for laughing at me if you think its so funny you pick some thing said Robin looking like she was going to throw something harder at him "ok ok." said Amon getting up and looking in the closet hmmm I know this said Amon handing her a pair of black cargo pants, a white t-shirt with , and pair of black boots. Robin looked at Amon "thank very much Amon...and I'm sorry for the shoe in the head," said Robin "your welcome but I think you gave me a bloodily nose" said Amon and thin blood started coming down his face "ahhhh you gave me a bloodily nose all right "said Amon wiping is nose "oh I sorry Amon I didn't mean to give bloodily nose but you were laughing at me." said Robin "Well if you sorry then I can for give you, now get dressed." said Amon leavening "fine I be down in a minute." said Robin closings the door.

Amon walk in to the kitchen and looked at his bother "Amon nice to see you wear your little bird?" said Nagira laughed Amon walked up to Nagira grabbed his collar "you do that again and I get you ass killed got that." said Amon letting go of Nagira "right baby bother." laughed Nagira fixing his collar "you never said were your little bird is Amon." Said Nagira looking at Amon "she is getting dressed." Said Amon getting a cup of coffee "well whatever I going to watch T.V. Amon sat at the bar, which had a view of the T.V. He watched his bother watch a American cartoon 'what the hell is he watching' "Nagira what are you watching?" Asked Robin for up stairs "I'm watching a cartoon called Ed, Edd 'n Ed thank you and why don't you come down here and eat something." Said Nagira "whatever" said Robin sliding down the railing "you know your shouldn't do that Robin." Said Nagira looking at her "I know but you did say how I should get down." Said Robin going in to the kitchen and getting breakfast. But even how I hate him he right Robin said Amon for be hide Robin "Amon you really need to stop going be hide people and talking it makes some people jump and I would have jump and spilt my hot coffee I be dumping the rest on you." Said Robin sitting in Amon chair. I swear you are staring to get some of Nagira joke's." said Amon sitting next to Robin "hay there nothing wrong with my joke's your just got no scenes of humor." Said Nagira "you what to see humor Nagira because me choking I got to say is humor." Said Amon "well see you later boys I got to go see you." Said Robin "what hay where you going Robin?" asked Amon walking to the front yard "waiting for you." Said Robin

"Nagira shut up will you and lets go now." Said Amon grabbing his keys "what, I got to go?" asked Nagira "yes now lets go." Said Amon "whatever" said Nagira walking out to the car 'I swear I going to go crazy' though Amon starting the car and riving to Robin high school.

_**Well there the first chapter please, flames are welcome if the hold helpful info. I hope this is better done chapter thin the last well I hope you all like it good bye and good night.**_


	2. Noteseek peek at New, New Life

**Dear readers,**

**I am presently rewriting New Life.**

**I would have updater soon but, I don't have they CD at which the first chapter is located on.**

**But I can give you a seek peek at what the new version is some what like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Life**

Dreams a way a human lives a life away from pain and suffering of the human world. A girl, no I can't call her a child, she is a young woman that was in this world of dreams away from all the pain she had to go though in her every day life. She lay upon her pillow; her Blonde hair was the only thing you could see. Her head and body where buried under the pile of blankets and pillows.

The pile started to move when that annoying beeping sound though the room, waking the young woman. Her hand came out of the pile slamming down of the source of the sound before going back under the heap of which she slept.

Not Five minutes later a knock at her door arose a Moan from her, she sat up holding a hold of one of the blankets up so not to let anything seen that didn't need to be, which to her was almost all her body.

"Yes?" she asked with a tried soft angelic voice

"Robin it's five you need to get up or you'll be late," said a voice that spoke from the other side of the door.

"Nagira I don't want to go, I've lived this long with out school so way start now." mumbled Robin.

The door opened a man with black hair with a silk shirt and business pants; his tie was hanging around his neck as if he was getting ready for work.

"Robin, Amon already told you that you had to go to the remaining three years in high school and if you don't then you can forget him ever letting you have a moment alone"

Robin signed, Nagira saw that she was getting up, and went back out letting her do what ever she needed to do to get ready.

Robin stood, dropping the blanket on the bed before making her way to the bathroom; there she started to water sliding her hand under the running water checking the temperature before climbing into the shower of water.

Smiling as the water hit her tried body, her mind wonder to the things that had happened over the last year.

She remembered how she and Amon had gotten out of the ruins of the factory; she could still hear the witches crying out in pain. But now she wondered what was going though Amon's mind.

It had been a year since they left Japan, they made there way to America where they started over. The American Government let Witches live with others with out the fear of being hunted down.

Ever thought Witches where a secret to humans, any witch coming though the airports had to go with those that protected them, they where called W.P.S.

Witches on the run had to check with them every year or they would be sent back over to Japan, to their death. This is how W.P.S was able to keep track of all the witches that came into American.

They'll help you but you have to help them in return, and if you don't death do you part.

Robin's mind was taken back to the present by a knock and her bathroom door opening, she stuck her head outside of the shower curtain.

There stood Amon, his shirt gone and only dressed in black pajama bottoms. His hair was a mess from sleep, and Nightmares most likely; Robin saw that he had a lot.

"Amon what do you need?" asked Robin slyly for she was naked.

Amon looked up at her his eyes still sleepy, "Robin, don't use all the hot water, I still have to take a shower."

He turned and went right back outside the door, Robin stood there, her eyes still on the place Amon had stood

She then remembered that he had already gone. 'He came in to tell me not to use all the hot water, Yeah right.'

Amon stood outside Robin's door; he had come in when she was taking a shower. Amon just told he self that next time his brother leaves his damn bag in Robin's bathroom to wait till he knew she wouldn't be in there.

He saw Nagira walk across the hall from the corner of his eyes, "Nagira!" Amon called out.

Nagira stopped when hearing his younger brother's voice, even for an older brother he was still not the one you could give those evil eyes glares that his brother sent him ever two seconds.

"My dear brother, what have I done now?"

But he did have the power to make his brother almost kill him, and to make others laugh.

Amon watched as his brother smile at him before blowing him off and going into the kitchen to get him self so coffee. Nagira as well as ever other person in the houses, they where all hooked on coffee.

Amon followed his brother into the kitchen.

Nagira poured Amon a cup then poured Robin a mug full. Amon looked at his brother, "Nagira, why did you leave my bag in Robin bathroom?"

Nagira looked at his brother innocently, "My, I guess I forgot that was her bathroom? You did just get to this house. You think I know where every one takes showers?"

Amon glared at him, he stood and walked out with his coffee. Nagira signed, he thought he was going to die.

He had known that was Robin's bathroom; just want to see his brother flustered. Nagira grinned, oh how older brother get the fun.

* * *

**If you like this one, I am truly sorry but, the refined version will not start until maybe in mid January, they version that is on the CD at my mother still is not the final. So I still need to go and fix it.**

**I am sorry for the story un updated states**


End file.
